Cuando los destinos se cruzan
by Nobod OblivionNAI
Summary: Mikaela es un adolecente que desea una vida tranquila y normal, un día se topara con un torpe chico que solo se la complicara más, el problema es que él es un asesino profesional que nunca planeo salvar al otro. Dos chicos con vidas que nunca desearon. [Moder AU] [Mikayuu].


_**Bueno es el primer Fanfic que escribo en años y cuando digo años son muchos xD así que pido paciencia, espero no estar oxidada, además me incorporo al hermoso Fandom de Owari 3 ~**_

 _ **Viva el Mikayuu :'DDD ~~ Espero que el capitulo se suba bien ;w;.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Owari No Seraph no me pertenecen Kagayi Takaya y Yamato Yamamoto, Si no Mika ya se hubiera casado con Yuu-chan jiji~~.**_

 **-Capítulo I-**

 **Encuentros inesperados.**

Ojeo rápidamente los papeles que le había entregado su compañero, la verdad es que había tenido una semana agotadora y lo único que quería era descansar, tal vez leer o ver la televisión… pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor la televisión era una horrible opción, siempre que veía se topaba con noticias deprimentes, él solo verlas perdía la fe en la humanidad.

-¿Esto es todo?.- cuestiono al seco viendo al mayor.

-Oh Mikaela parece que estas de mal humor.- respondió el mayor entre risas.

Mikaela simplemente levanto una ceja y frunció el ceño viendo al mayor, tenía la parte delantera del pelo teñido de rojo y atrás una trenza azabache.

-Si es todo. – empezó a reordenar los papeles encima de la mesa.

-Crowley… ¿acaso eres el nuevo secretario?.

-¿Intentas sonar gracioso acaso?.

-Lo que sea, solo quiero terminar rápido.

Estaba por ponerse en marcha cuando el mayor lo detuvo.

-Hey.. . Lacus y Rene tienen una misión conmigo… ¿escuchaste? Así que no tendrás refuerzos en caso de emergencia, Chess y Horn todavía no vuelven de la misión que se les asigno hace dos días, parece que se extenderá.

-Dudo que necesite ayuda.- Contesto con plena seguridad.

-haaa ya veo.. Bueno nos vemos, ¡Ah! Y cuidado que el exceso de confianza~- le dirigió una sonrisa al rubio, la cual no se dedico a responderle con una, Crowley agito levemente su brazo mientras este también se retiraba.

-Bien terminemos rápido con esto.

Guardo cuidadosamente los papeles en su bolsillo, hubiera deseado que fueran apuntes de clases, una tarea o un trabajo pero no, para su mala suerte su vida no era tan fácil, desearía tener una vida tranquila pero tal vez era mucho pedir, lo que guardo el su bolsillo era información para matar a su próxima víctima.

Y no era por el hecho que él y sus compañeros eran buscados por todo el país por cometer más de cien asesinatos en serie a mano fría, él era un asesino, y no cualquiera, era un rango ''A'', entrenado por la mismísima Krul Tepes quien en estos momentos encabezaba el puesto número uno en todas las familias de la Mafia y que por el momento nadie había podido derrotarla. Conocida como la ''La dama sangrienta'' manteniendo bien el nombre, cuando mataba a alguien le encantaba mancharse con la sangre de su víctima y desparramarla por el lugar, según ella eso era arte.

Examino los papeles que su compañero le había facilitado y esta vez se dedico a leer la información con atención. Se sorprendió al leer que tenía que matar a uno de los suyos, a Lucal por traicionar a la familia Tepes.

Miro la hora eran las nueve con doce minutos, tendría que hacer algo de tiempo antes de matar a su próxima presa, le gustaba trabajar de noche cuando el sol dejaba de brillar y la noche asomaba sus colmillos sin preocupación, de día era demasiado riesgoso, además no era como el tonto de Lacus y era indiscutible que de noche la ventaja era suya. Además era obvio, ¡él era un asesino! tiene que hacer su trabajo sin que nadie lo observe y vea su rostro, después del incidente de hace quince años, la vida en esta ciudad se había complicado, pero lo pensó mejor…La vida en esta ciudad nunca fue normal.

Once con treinta minutos, era momento de actuar, ojeo de nuevo los papeles y se bajo del auto y cargo su pistola, camino hasta un edificio donde se encontraba su próxima presa, el informe que Crowley le había entregado estaba en el correcto el trabajo que le habían asignado era fácil, solo era matar y no dejar rastros.

Camino de lo más tranquilo como si fuera de visita o viviera ahí, vio el sombrío cielo que tapaba la ciudad en su manto oscuro como todos los días, escucho uno pasos detrás de él, todo era tan predecible.

Subió las escaleras hasta el departamento asignado escucho algunos gritos y golpes, ¿Acaso le podían facilitar más en trabajo? Espero unos minutos antes de entrar ya que por arte de magia el escándalo se trasformo en silenció….. Al diablo con esto quería su descanso y el inepto traidor que tenía que matar solo alargaba su trabajo, de una sola patada derrumbo la puerta, entro rápidamente al departamento y se oculto en la cocina apoyando su espalda contra la pared, miro para todos los costados y nada, examino todo el departamento con cautela esperando a una emboscada o algo parecido pero nada… y la puerta del fondo del corredor era lo último, de otra patada derrumbo la puerta y bingo ahí estaba.

-¿Lucal Wesker?. – Pregunto fríamente mientras lo apuntaba con su pistola al hombre. ¿Tus últimas palabras?.

-Haaaa~ Eres bueno, no me esperaba menos de un rango ''A''.- De lo más tranquilo dio unos pasos hasta quedar de frente con el de orbes zafiros.

-Si hablas de los cinco hombres que mandaste a matarme, te diré que eran muy malos.

-Lamento si mis hombres no te entretuvieron, pero no diré nada.- Le dedico una sonrisa mientras mostraba su arma.

-Ah, como quieras.- Apunto su pistola contra el hombre al frente suyo, Bang el sonido ambas armas resonó por toda la habitación.

-¿No vas a hablar?.- pero lo único que escuchaba eran gemidos de dolor mezclados con una pequeña risa.

\- Jajaja la…lamentablemente no me arrepiento de ha..haberlos traicionado…no…sabes na..nada.

Ah no tengo tiempo para esto.- El mismo sonido resonó en la habitación la sangre no se hizo esperar.

Los minutos fueron pasando y la pelea entre los dos asesinos armados ya tenía un ganador, Lucal ya estaba en el suelo sin decir nada, si esto seguía así moriría por pérdida de sangre, a él no le interesaba, solo cumplía su trabajo le había disparado en ambas pierna y en un brazo, pero necesitaba que le diera toda la información posible de lo que había estado planeando. Estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta que no estaban solo él y su presa, que había un pequeño invitado.

-Lucal eres un traidor, traicionaste a la familia a la cual juraste pertenecer quebrantaste las leyes de los fundadores y traicionaste a Krul. En que pensabas, ¿En qué saldrías viva de esta?, Responde por que nos traicionaste.

-No…no sabes a lo….que te enfren..tas.- Una pequeña risa desesperaba surgía junto con sus palabras.- Ellos…lo buscan… Lo…s los Hiragi...volvieron están acabados. Una gran sonrisa sádica se dibujo en su rostro.-

-¿Los Hiragi?.- Había escuchado de ellos en alguna parte.

-¡¿Mataste al bastardo de Lucal?!

-¿Pero qué?.- Desvió su mirada y vio de donde provenía la voz y de la nada había aparecido un chico, sus ropas estaban sucias y manchadas con un poco de sangre, en su cabeza un gran golpe visible que todavía sangraba y su cuerpo se tambaleaba un poco. En esos pequeños segundos de descuido diviso por la ventana un pequeño brillo a lo lejos, el cual conocía bastante bien, rápidamente vio al azabache despistado, lo tomo el brazo y lo jalo hacia él y se lanzo al suelo cubriéndolo. Se escucharon unos cuantos disparos que cesaron en algunos minutos se levanto todavía jalando al chico por el brazo y se escondió atrás de un gran estante lleno de cosas.

-Hey.- llamo al chico, pero este solo lo vio confundido y desorientado.- Quédate aquí y no te muevas.

Se deshizo de nuevo de la basura y ahora tenía que seguir con su misión, no por nada era rango ''A'' pero eso implicaba que tenía más que investigar y ahora el problema mayor, esos malditos habían matado a Lucal apropósito y no alcanzo a sacarle nada información al menos que…

-¿Sabes algo de Lucal?.- interrogo al de orbes esmeralda.

-Yo….yo.. no eres un policía cierto?.- respondió con cierta dificultad.

-¿Te parece que sea uno?, Tú me vas a contestar si sabes o no de él.

-¿ Y si no quiero?.- Desafío con una mirada al de orbes zafiros que estaba vestido de blanco.

El idiota tenia coraje, en un segundo miles y miles de formas para poder hacer hablar al joven se le cruzaron por la mente torturarlo, raptar a alguien preciado para él, etc etc..Pero la realidad es que no estaba interesado en matarlo en estos instantes, pero si estaba ahí significaba que había una alta probabilidad de que tuviera información y la otra es que fuera un civil normal que se había involucrado.

-Bien bien calmémonos un poco que ¿te parece?.- Le dedico una de sus típicas sonrisas cínicas.

-Creo que yo debería preguntar qué está pasando.. eres.. ¿un asesino?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.- No era tan idiota como se veía, noto de inmediato el tono sarcástico del rubio y otra sonrisa la cual ya estaba empezando a odiar.

-Hahaha que gracioso.- dedico a seguirle el juego sarcástico.

Acaso el idiota de al frente suyo era tan tonto para notar que estaba con un asesino profesional que podía matarlo en un instante.

-Tsk.. Quiero saber qué relación tienes con Lucal.

-Y porque rayos te tengo que responder.

-Porque tal vez así no te deje aquí y no te inculpe por matar a Lucal.- fue la mejor opción que se le ocurrió para hacerlo hablar.

-¿¡QUÉ?! Pero...- rápidamente los nervios se apoderaron de él, que tenía que hacer…Que debía.. Por más que pensaba en estos momentos su cerebro lo había abandonado, noto que su cuerpo lo traicionaba al igual que sus nervios. Eso significaba que lo culparían por algo que nunca hizo, ¡él era inocente! lo único que se le ocurrió en esos instante fue seguirle el juego.

Es.. esta bien.- respondió entre unos susurros y gruñidos.

-Ah que bueno cambiaste de opinión.- Era una de sus mejores cartas, inculpar, vio por la ventana para asegurarse de que nadie viniera, pero pronto aparecería la policía y esto se convertiría en una escena de teatro que a él no le convenía para nada ni al pelinegro.

-Bien habla…. ¿Qué?.- solo se daba vuelta unos segundos y su informante ya estaba muerto o qué, Le tomo el pulso y estaba bien, solo estaba inconsciente.., Bien lo que la faltaba tendría que llevar a su nueva fuente de información a un lugar seguro, ¿ah por que la vida lo atormentaba así?

Quería respuesta por las acciones de Krul, por más que lo pensaba habían piezas que no calzaban en su rompecabezas mental, porque acusar a alguien de traidor tan apresuradamente, y lo que más le intrigaba era si los de alto rango estaban al tanto de la traición. En la mañana fue a la oficina de Krul con la sorpresa de que ella no estaba, y que volvería en algunos días. Pero tuvo suerte ya que no tenia listo el informe después del incidente de ayer ,pero seguramente ella no se hubiera hecho problema por eso ya que él era uno de sus favoritos, la verdad es que él nunca deseo esta vida, algunas veces se preguntaba qué rayos hacia o si tenía un motivo para vivir pero… Despego su mirada del libro del cual se dedicaba a leer y miro hacia el sofá donde dormía el azabache plácidamente, como si ayer no hubiera sido testigo de un asesinato entre otras cosas, luego que se desmayo Mikaela no tuvo otra opción de cargarlo y traerlo a su residencia y tratarle las heridas… ¿ Se lo podría haber puesto más difícil?. Se levanto para poder tomar algo caliente pero se detuvo en el sofá para observar a su nuevo invitado, no pudo evitar perderse en el rostro del chico tranquilo como si no tuviera ningún problema en el mundo ni en su vida… por unos instantes deseaba ser el que dormía en el sofá aunque su cara se le hacía un poco conocida. ¿ Se habría topado con él en algún momento de su vida?.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, la cabeza le dolía como nunca en su vida ¿Qué rayos había ocurrido? Vio a sus alrededores, ya era de día…Tal vez cinco minutos más no lo matarían.

-. . . . . . . . . . . .

¡Esté lugar no era su departamento! ¿Dónde se había metido? Observo a los alrededores y parecía un lugar muy ordenado y con objetos de mucho valor, estantes llenos de libro y un ¡¿televisor plasma?! ¿Acaso era el cielo, había muerto?. Era un lugar limpio e implacable pintado de blanco, no como su horrible departamento, la verdad es que su departamento comparado con esta sala era un basurero. Las paredes estaban decoradas con cuadros que se notaban que eran costosos y algún que otro adorno, una alfombra roja tapaba todo el suelo, no pudo evitar perderse viendo todo lo de la habitación.

Oh despertaste Yuu-chan.- no pudo evitar que le diera gracia la cara de su nuevo invitado al observar su humilde hogar.- ¿Te gusta mi humilde morada?.-

¿¡Humilde!? Já qué rayos, lo que hay en esta habitación debe costar más de millones.- respondió todavía sorprendido por el lugar.

-. . . . . . . . .

¡Espera un momento tú eres el rubio oxigenado de ayer!.- después de un largo rato sus neuronas se dedicaron a hacer sinapsis y de un golpe los recuerdos de ayer volvieron, inmediatamente intento salir corriendo del sofá en el cual cómodamente dormía pero no contaba con que sus manos y piernas estuvieran encadenadas y caer como un saco de papas al suelo.

Deberías quedarte quieto, la herida de tu cabeza todavía no está del todo bien.- dejo su bebida caliente en la mesa mientras se sentaba en el otro sofá. Escucho algunos gruñidos por parte de Yuuichiro.

-¿Qué hago en tu mansión de millones y como sabes mi nombre?.- intentaba pararse del suelo pero el dolor de cabeza y las esposas no le ayudaban para nada.

-Te traje aquí porque eres mi fuente de información en estos momentos. Y por cierto hoy día faltaste al trabajo Yuu-chan~.- dio un sorbo en su tasa mientras canturriaba el nombre del otro.

-No me digas Yuu-chan.-

-Es más sencillo decirte Yuu-chan que Yuuichiro.-

-Como sa.- se vio interrumpido por el otro.-

\- Fácil tu licencia la saque de tu chaqueta.

-Tus padres no te enseñaron a no registrar cosas ajenas.- no sabía lo que le molestaba más que registraran sus cosas o la actitud del rubio.

-Hey rubio oxigenado me dirás tu nombre ya que sabes el mío.

-No.

-Espera….Pero Yuu-chan es mi apodo.

-Ya te dije faltaste al trabajo y una amiga tuya llamo a tú celular preocupada '' Yuu-chan por qué no fuiste a trabajar, ¿te enfermaste? ''. Pero debo admitir que tu apodo es adorable Yuuu-chan~.-

-Tsk no me digas así.- Dio un pequeño puchero.

-¿Bien me dirás de Lucal?.

-No.

-Entonces te quedaras en mi casa mientras no me digas.- Dio un sorbo a su tasa.

-¿¡Haaa qué?! Tengo una vida y trabajo.

-Entonces dime.

-¿Y que ganaría yo diciéndote?

-Quién crees que te cargo cuando estabas inconsciente y quien te curo las heridas.- Se sentó de nuevo y le dedico otra sonrisa.

-Sabes estoy empezando a odiar esas sonrisas tuyas.

-Qué bueno porque las empezaras a ver todos los días si no me respondes.

-…..tengo hambreee~.

-¿ Con quién crees que estás hablando?.

\- Contigo.- Le dedico una boba sonrisa con la intención de fastidiarlo.

-Tsk… Lo que faltaba tengo nueva mascota.

 **Continuará…**

 _ **¿Bueno que les pareció D:? acepto sugerencias, buenas ideas y reclamos :'D.**_

 _ **Bueno ya salió el primer capítulo de nuestra hermosa segunda temporada de Owari!, Ahora el problema es que me inspire y ya escribí otro Fic de Owari :'c, si me va bien en este subo el otro (?) lo releí muchas veces para evitar errores ortográficos.**_

 _ **Insisto hace años que no escribo simplemente llego la inspiración y hizo magia. Además que no tengo ni idea como ocupar la pagina ;w; Help.**_

 _ **¿Un Review? :33 VIVA EL MIKAYUU, firmas para que Mika y Yuu-chan se casen(?)**_


End file.
